Clarisse Renaldo
'Dowager Princess Clarisse Marie Grimaldi Renaldo '(b. circa 1938) is the dowager princess to the principality of Genovia. She has a pet miniature poodle named Rommel. Biography Early Life No one is quite certain what year Clarisse was born. She at various points claims to have been alive for events that would place her life at well over 100 years old. She was most likely born sometime in the mid- to late-1930s. In 2003 Mia said she was around 65 years old.The Princess Diaries She has two sisters, Jean Marie and XXXXXX When she was young there was a girl named Genevieve at her school who used to put Clarisse’s hair in her inkwell so that when she stood up she would get ink down the back of her dress, but the teacher never believed that Genevieve did it on purpose. Clarisse claims she did nothing about it, but Mia secretly suspects she had Genevieve killed. Marriage to Grandpère On the day of Clarisse's marriage to Grandpère she had a fever of 102º but she still stood through her two-hour ceremony and then rode in an open coach through the streets of Genovia, waving to the populace, and was able to stay at her reception until 4 in the morning.The Princess Diaries, Vol. II: Princess in the Spotlight Together they had a son, Phillipe. As a child when Phillipe was bad she used to lock him in a "really scary room" in their house, which Mia believes was the dungeon. She owns a miniature poodle named Rommel. Mia's Freshman Year Mia notes that Clarisse is the only person who calls her "Amelia" instead of Mia. Princess Diaries After Phillipe tells Mia that she is a princess, Mia is expected to attend Princess Lessons with Clarisse. After the first of these lessons Clarisse tells Mia that she cannot dress the way she has and must return the next day in panty hose, proper shoes, and makeup and to bring a list of women she admires most. When she does the next day, Clarisse rips up Mia's Ten Women I Admire Most in the World and tells she looks like a hooker. The next day she takes her to Chez Paolo for a makeover and then shopping for new clothes. Grandmère outs Mia to the press, though the family initially does not know who leaked the information, and can not understand why Mia is upset, telling her "c'est la vie." When she and Mia leave for dinner at the Four Seasons Grandmère runs in for something and Mia realizes she has called the paparazzi and was the one who outed her to the press in the first place. Mia is furious and tells her not to call the paparazzi anymore, which Grandmère seems to respect. Grandmère approves of Mia's newfound friendship with Tina Hakim Baba, especially emphasizing that Tina is a better friend for her than Lilly was, and arranges for breakfast to be dropped off at their house when Mia spends the night. When Mia tells her that Josh Richter might like her Grandmère takes all the credit. After Josh asks Mia to the Cultural Diversity Dance, Grandmère schedules an appointment at Chanel so Mia can get a dress, since this would be her first event as an official representative of Genovia. Later when her parents try to stop her from going to the dance with Josh, Grandmère speaks to Phillipe, Helen, and Mr. Gianini and manages to change their mind. The morning after the dance Grandmère wants Mia to help the Blind Guy across the street but Mia refuses. Mia doesn't believe he would grope an old woman so she lets Grandmère help him, however he does grab her when they reach the other side, so she hit him with her purse and knocked his glasses off - revealing that he was never even blind. Princess in the Spotlight Grandmère arranges an interview for Mia with Beverly Bellerieve on TwentyFour/Seven. During the interview Mia reveals that Helen and Mr. Gianini are expecting, which causes Grandmère to hyperventilate. She decides to host a wedding for them and has Vigo, the royal Genovian event planner, flown in. They plan the wedding for Halloween, even though Helen and Frank strenuously object. Grandmère chooses a pink ballgown resembling Glinda the Good Witch's dress for Mia to wear as a bridesmaid. On the evening of the wedding when Phillipe announces that the bride and groom have eloped, Grandmère is inconsolable and will not come out of her room until Mia is able to coax her out by utilizing what she has learned in her Princess Lessons. Princess in Love Princess in Waiting Valentine Princess Project Princess Princess in Pink Mia's Sophomore Year Princess in Training Princess Present Party Princess Sweet Sixteen Princess Mia's Junior Year Princess on the Brink Princess Mia Mia's Senior Year Forever Princess Later Life Royal Wedding Physical Appearance Clarisse had her eyeliner tattooed on. She shaves off her eyebrows every morning and draws them on with a pencil. She wears lacy see-through negligees to bed. She always wears purple. She is significantly shorter than Mia. She has big hair. Personality and Traits Clarisse is often seen drinking and smoking. Her drink of choice is a Sidecar. She smokes so much that Grandpère had drop-down oxygen masks installed in the palace in case she ever fell asleep smoking. She insists that young people give her a headache. Grandmère prefers to speak French, as she believes English is vulgar. Relationships LOREM IPSUM Chateau Clarisse has a chateau called Miragnac in France, on the Genovian border. The neighboring chateau, Mirabeau, is owned by nasty British people with lots of kids, including Nicole, a girl close to Mia’s age whom Mia does not get along with. Category:Characters Category:Renaldo Family